mi vieja amiga
by rika askaura
Summary: hola a todos! volvi con este nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste, es una historia sobre chaud, el se encuentra con una amiga de la infancia y a partir de ahi... tendran que leer para saber lo que pasa jeje ¡YA ESTA EL 11 CAP!
1. Default Chapter

Holaaa a todo el mundo!!! Volví!!!, después de tanto tiempo, estoy muy emocionada ... snif, ahora estoy escribiendo este fanfic, espero que les guste mucho, se centraliza mas en Chaud Blaze ( el mas lindo, el mas divino, el mas mejor, el mas todo ¬, no se si se nota, pero es mi personaje preferido u jeje) les aclaro que en este fanfic, Chaud tiene 15 años, bueno, los dejo en paz así lo leen, je.

capitulo 1:

El torneo había terminado, Lan ya había recuperado a Megaman, y en cuanto a Chaud, seguía entrenando día y noche en su casa, su padre se había ido de viaje de negocios, así que se encontraba solo (como me gustaría estar ahí para hacerle compañía -) .

Ya era de mañana, Chaud se estaba levantando para ir a la escuela (lugar odiado por tooooooodos los estudiantes, si hay alguien acá que le guste el colegio, es porque definitivamente es de otro mundo ¬¬), se cambio y bajo para tomar su desayuno.

- como as dormido Chaud?- le pregunta su net navi Protoman

- bien gracias, después de la escuela, entrenaremos un poco mas, en la tienda que

esta al lado del parque.

- pero ahí nunca hay nadie.

- mejor así, nadie nos molestará, será mejor que me apure o llegare tarde

Al terminar las clases, toma su mochila y se va del colegio, diriguiéndose al lugar del entrenamiento.

En su camino se encuentra con Lan y Maylu.

- hola Chaud como has estado? – pregunta el joven enérgicamente

- buenos días- saluda cordialmente Maylu

- hola...

- vas a algún lado en especial?

- solo a entrenar.

- a pues, iría con tigo pero...

- no puedes ir a ningún lado!!- le grita Maylu

- u

- vendrás con migo a estudiar, la profesora me encargo para que te ayude

- pero...

- pero nada!

- solo... ah!, esta bien, tu ganas... otro día competiremos Chaud

- si como no... – responde sin mucho interés.

- nos vemos adiós!!

Maylu se lleva arrastrando Lan de la camisa, mientras que Chaud los miraba con cara rara.

- son algo extraños- dice Protoman desde su P.E.T

- mejor vámonos

- bien

siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la pequeña tienda que Chaud había comentado es mañana.

Al llegar, para su sorpresa (alguna vez lo vieron sorprendido oO) ya había alguien ahí, era una joven, se detuvo a verla un poco, para ver si era conocida, pero tenia su rostro tapado por la capucha de su buzo.

- pense que nadie venia a este lugar- murmura en voz baja

- pues ella debe haber pensado lo mismo – contesta Protoman- que haremos?

- que mas?, esperaremos a que termine- responde

Chaud, si tener nada que hacer por el momento, decide observar el entrenamiento de esa joven misteriosa.

Al parecer era bastante buena, ya que había llamado mucho su atención.

Su net navi era un joven de corto cabello negro, y ojos rojos, tenia un traje negro y rosado, y su símbolo era el del ying y yang.

La joven termino, recogió todos sus battle chips y se dispuso a irse, pero se detuvo al ver a Chaud observándola.

- eres bastante buena- halaga

- vaya, gracias Chaud

- disculpa, me conoces?- pregunta algo confundido

- me sorprende que no me ayas reconocido Chaud

- soy yo, no me recuerdas- la joven se quita su capucha y deja ver su rostro

- ...Rikku...?, no puede ser.

- a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Esta es la descripción de Rikku:

Una joven de 14 años de edad.

Cabello negro ( lo usa atado con dos coletas al costado)

Ojos rojizos.

Viste una campera azul (generalmente la tiene abierta) con una remera celeste (de esas cortas, hasta un poco mas arriba del obligo) abajo y una pollera negra.

Carácter: es bastante tímida, pero es muy simpática y amable.

Como net navi tienen a Dark, parece débil, pero puede manejar a su antojo los poderes del la oscuridad, y es una rival digna.

- ...

- parece que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo chico tímido de

siempre

- no soy tímido- responde algo enojado

- cuanto tiempo paso?

- creo que unos tres años

- estoy tan contenta! -- Rikku se acerca a el y lo abraza felizmente

- q-que estas haciendo?- pregunta algo avergonzado

- a , disculpa... y... quien es el- pregunta señalando el P.E.T de su amigo

- el es Protoman, mi net navi personalizado

- hola, mucho gusto -- lo saluda

- ella es una vieja amiga mía, su nombre es Rikku

- buenos días señorita- responde cortésmente

- ah!, lo olvidaba, ella es Dark.

- hola -- saluda la joven net navi de Rikku...

Ambos se quedan un rato hablando, Chaud se sentía bien de haber vuelto a

encontrase con Rikku, aunque no lo demostraba.

- oye, como están tus padres?

- ... ellos... murieron hace un año en un accidente.

- lo siento, no quise

- lo se, esta bien.

- y con quien vives?

- pues por ahora estoy viviendo sola, con Dark.

- y cuando llegaste aquí?- pregunta tratando de cambiar de tema

- esta tarde...- Rikku mira su reloj- perdona pero debo rime, ya es tarde

- puedo acompañarte?

- claro -

ambos se van caminando hasta la casa de Rikku. Mientras tanto Protoman y Dark

conversaban para conocerse mejor.

- bien aquí es, gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos, adiós.

- adiós...

continuara...

que tal, si ya se, demasiado corto, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, les advierto que voy a demorar un poco en subir los próximos capítulos, pero igualmente, dejen sus review!!!

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!!!! -


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

-"no puedo creer que haya regresado"- pensaba Chaud mientras volvía caminando a su casa

- te pasa algo? –pregunta Protoman- estas muy callado.

Chaud lo mira.

- bueno... mas de lo normal- aclara, su netto (si es que se escribe así) no le responde-... ah, ya entiendo- exclama- es esa chica verdad?- al decir eso, capta la atención de Chaud

- que quieres decir?- pregunta extrañado por la conclusión de su net navi.

- es que, después de que te encontraste con ella, has estado muy callado- le

recalca una ves mas.

- quieres dejar de decir eso- responde un poco ruborizado y con un tono algo molesto, dejando algo confusa su "respuesta" (si así se le puede decir)

- esta bien... lo siento- se disculpa Protoman

el joven de ojos azules llega a su casa. El día pasa, y a la mañana siguiente, todo es igual, Chaud se levanta para ir al colegio...

Una vez ahí...

- miren eso, es Chaud- susurran un grupo de chicas a sus espaldas al verlo

caminar por los pasillos de su escuela.

- es tan lindo - decía otra joven que estaba al lado de la otra.

Chaud pasa al lado de ellas...

- hola Chaud- lo saluda una joven con tono superior a las demás (ese tono creído como diciendo "yo soy el centro del mundo")

este solo la mira de reojo y sigue caminando. La joven algo molesta exclama:

- es obvio que esta muerto por mi, jajaja- en ese momento, ve que una chica de cabello negro se le acerca a el.

- hola Chaud, como has estado...- pregunta Riku que acaba de llegar al colegio

un poco mas atrás...

- quien es esa chica?, y como se atreve a hablarle, ni siquiera debe ser la mitad de buena de lo que soy yo... ya se las verá con migo.

Volviendo con los protagonistas...

- Que haces aquí?- pregunta algo sorprendido

- me inscribí en esta escuela, hoy es mi primer día -- responde sonriente.

- ya veo...

- a propósito... puedes decirme donde esta mi salón, es que... no se por donde queda, este colegio es muy grande .

Chaud acompaña a Riku hasta su aula (están en la misma). Un poco mas tarde entra el profesor a la clase.

- siéntense todos- exclama- hoy tenemos una nueva alumna- Riku entra en la

clase- su nombre es Riku Hamiyama- la presenta ante toda la clase

- mira es esa chica- susurra la joven que había saluda a Chaud esa mañana a otra

- déjame ver, te sentarás delante de Blaze- señala el profesor (que casualidad no U)

La clase transcurre normalmente, como siempre aburrida para la mayoría de los alumnos, al llegar el recreo, Riku ordena un poco sus cosas.

El profesor le encarga unas cosas a Chaud, así que se retira del aula de clase, en ese momento, se acercan una compañeras de clase al banco de Riku.

- oye tú!- la llama Marina (la misma chika que se quejaba de que había saludado a Chaud)

- ?... si...- responde algo extrañada por el tono de vos en que se dirige su compañera de curso a ella

- quien te crees que eres para hablarle a Chaud- regaña (por Dios!!!! Que estúpida!! Matenlaaa... jeje perdón, ahora prosigamos...)

- perdón?- Riku no entendía nada.

- eres nueva y ya te crees el centro del mundo verdad... parece que no conoces las reglas aquí!, solo yo puedo hablar con el... te queda claro!

- pero por que?- pregunta aun mas confundida

- deja de hacerte la tonta quieres!- dice empujándola hacia atrás y tomando su muñeca fuertemente

- déjala en paz- Chaud acababa de entrar al salón y ver lo que estaba pasando- que crees que estas haciendo- regaña, con esa tranquilidad característica de el, a Marina, golpeando su mano para que soltara a Riku.

Marina solo se da media vuelta y se va, (gracias Chaud, la pusiste en su lugar... odio a las creídas como esas ¬¬)

- estas bien?-.

- si... gracias, pero, que hice yo? Por que me trata así?

- no le hagas caso.

El resto de las clases concurren tranquilamente. Al llegar el horario del almuerzo,

Chaud y Riku se dirigen a comer al patio de la escuela. Al llegar ahí...

Chaud escucha suspirar a su amiga – parece que no la estas pasando muy bien

- no, no es eso, es que, realmente... no quiero que esa chica este enojada con migo por una tontería,... pense que hacer amigos sería mas fácil- le responde con

una sonrisa melancólica

- no debes preocuparte por eso.

- esta bien.

En ese instante, aparece Marina de nuevo (nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo por que, la vida es cruel, por dios, ya me arte de esta mina!)

- ya vienes a molestar de nuevo- protesta Chaud logrando hacer que Marina se ofendiera por ese comentario, pero no le hace caso.

- vengo a desafiarte!- dice señalando a Riku

- a mi?

- si, hay una arena de net batallas aquí, si yo gano, dejaras en paz a Chaud.

- por que mejor no nos dejas en paz tu-

- acepto- Riku interrumpe a Chaud

- perfecto, lamentaras haberte metido con la mejor chica en net batallas de esta escuela.

- ya lo veremos

una gran cantidad de estudiantes se reunieron para ver la net batalla que estaba por comenzar.

- bien, suerte, aunque creo que no la necesitaras- dice el joven de ojos azules.

- conexión Dark poder!

- conexión Aqualar poder! -( se sobreentiende que aqualar es el net navi de Marina)

Battle start (Se había anunciado el comienzo de la batalla)

- aqualar ataca!- grita con ira la rival de Riku.- aqua tower triple battle chip in download

- Dark, esquiva es ataque-

Dark era bastante buena, teniendo en cuenta la capacidad de ataque de su oponente, el haber logrado esquivar con tanta facilidad un ataque como ese era sorprendente (aunque para Chaud ya se sabe que era normal u)

- bien, acabemos con esto!... Dark fly battle chip in download!- unas alas negras

aparecieron en la espalda de Dark, permitiéndole poder sobrevolar sobre su rival.

Aqualar trataba de atacarla, pero Dark era demasiado rápida

- ahora! darkness beam battle chip in download

Battle over.

La batalla había terminado, y al parecer, fue demasiado fácil para Riku y Dark. Mientras tanto Marina se retira resignada.

- eso fue demasiado fácil oO- dice algo sorprendida, ya que, como le habían dicho que era las mas fuerte de toda la escuela, pensaba que iba a ser un poco mas difícil.

- es solo una aficionada- reclama Chaud.

A todo esto, se habían arrimado a ver esa net battle Lan, junto con Maylu y Yai.

- esa net batalla fue genial, donde esta la dueña de Dark!- preguntaba ansioso Lan buscando por todos lados.

- ya cálmate quieres Lan- protesta Yai

- no es ella?- pregunta Maylu señalando a una joven de espaldas que estaba al lado de Chaud.

- vamos a ver!- Lan sale corriendo hasta ese lugar

- espera Lan- exclaman a unísono Yai y Maylu.

- oye!- Lan llama a Riku- tu eres la duela de Dark?

- ?... si por que?

- esa batalla estuvo increíble!!!!

- lan quieres comportarte un poco!- lo regaña Maylu

- lo siento es que... Riku?- Yai intentaba disculparse, pero al ver el rostro conocido

se quedo callada

- Yai, Maylu?... no puedo creerlo, son ustedes!!- dice bastante contenta

- como has estado, han pasado mucho años!- la recibe Maylu

- alguien puede explicare que esta pasando aquí?- pregunta Lan algo confundido, aunque Chaud no se quedaba nada atrás, tampoco entendía nada.

- Riku y yo íbamos al colegio juntas, cuando éramos pequeñas- explica Maylu

- y mis padres eran amigos de los de ella- concluye Yai.

- vaya... y después dicen que las coincidencias no existen... que hora es?!- pregunta de repente Lan

- las 14:45 hs- le responde Megaman.

- noo, ahora si llegare tarde T-T, bamonos antes de que Dex me mateee.

- nos veremos luego Riku.

- si adiós!

Los jóvenes se retiran, el rostro de Riku estaba particularmente feliz, nunca se imagino que podría volver a encontrarse con ellas.

- bien, mejor vámonos- la voz de Chaud la hace volver a la realidad.

- ah,... si...- antes de continuar Riku se sostiene contra el tronco de un árbol

- que pasa?- pregunta al verla de esa manera

- n-no es nada, es solo que... esos chips que utilice... me...- antes de terminar la

frase, la joven de ojos rojos pierde el equilibrio.

- oye! Q-que te pasa!?- Chaud reacciona y la sostiene antes de llegar al suelo

Riku entreabre un poco sus ojos.

- hay algo que no te eh dicho....- Riku termina por desmayarse.

Chaud decide llevarla a su casa, así que la carga en su espalda y se encamina hacia la misma.

En el camino, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Riku, le hizo recordar aquel sentimiento de nostalgia, cuando ambos eran mas pequeños...

- "cuando era pequeño... recuerdo que... estaba enamorado de ella"- piensa recordando su pasado.- aunque eso fue hace tres años- suspira en voz alta

- sucede algo?- pregunta Riku que estaba algo despierta

- no... nada- responde algo avergonzado con sus mejillas un poco rojas.

- ya llegamos, cuando te sientas mejor me contaras todo...

- si- Riku sonríen, mientras que Chaud la deja en el sofá del living...

continuara...

chan chan chan, jajaja, si ya lo se, todavía no pasa nada bueno entre esos dos, pero que quieren Chaud es algo "tímido" para no decir callado jeje, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Lo escribí en un solo día . Ya verán lo que pasa en el próximo cap., les prometo que va a ser mucho mejor que este si se puede.

Nos vemos mis amigos lectores!!!

Muchas gracias por su fanfic, si quieren que Dark se enfrente a Megaman asi sera!!!

Se despide Riku Hamiyama - ( que esperaban, era obvio que yo fiera la pareja de Chaud, es que, es tan lindo, que no pude resistirme, adoro su personalidad ¬)


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

Chaud estaba sentado en la mesa, analizando algunos archivos con su computadora portátil ( como me gustaría tener una U), mientras Protoman y Dark hablaban para conocerse un poco mejor.

Después de un rato, Riku se despierta y se sienta en frente de Chaud.

- al fin despiertas... como te sientes?- pregunta Chaud tratando de parecer lo menos desinteresado posible.

- bien gracias- responde con un sonrisa, haciendo que Chaud se sonroje un poco.

- bien ahora, debes explicarme que fue lo que sucedió.

- esta bien... veras, hace mucho tiempo, mi padre había perfeccionado a mi net navi, convirtiéndolo en Dark, luego, y poco a poco, ambas fuimos descubriendo la clase de poderes que ella tenía, mi padre me había dicho que los usara con sabiduría, ya que muy pocas personas pueden tenerlos, y me regalo estos "Dark" chips, su poder es tan fuerte que todo el desgaste de energía que sufre Dark también lo siento yo, es por eso que cada ves que los utilizo me desmayo, o algo

así...- le explica brevemente.

- ya veo, es por eso que entrenas verdad?

- eh?, si, mientras mas fuertes nos volvamos Dark y yo, mas inmunes vamos a ser a los poderes oscuros de esos chips.

- ya veo...

Riku mira su reloj- ya es tarde... mejor nos vamos Dark...

- esta bien... nos vemos Protoman- Dark lo saluda mientras que Riku la desconecta.

- adiós Chaud- lo saluda

- espera, déjame acompañarte- dice de repente- solo para asegurarme de que llegues bien.

- esta bien- contesto algo sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo.

Ambos salen de la casa, y se con destino a la de Riku, mientras iban hablando de todo lo que hicieron durante esos años que no se vieron (especialmente Riku, Chaud no habla mucho U).

- ah, aquí es, ya llegamos- anuncia la joven de ojos rojos- quieres pasar un rato...

- no lo se, es muy tarde...

- por favor- Riku lo mira con una mirada tan intensa que Chaud no puede resistirse- esta bien... pero solo un momento

- bien ¡!! -

Riku le muestra toda la casa al joven de cabello bicolor.

- y esta es la cocina, y mas allá están las piezas (tienen una para ella y otra para las visitas.

- no puedo creer que vivas sola...

- claro que no vivo sola, Dark esta conmigo o no? nn.

- si tienes razón...

- y aquí es donde entrenamos con Dark

al final del "recorrido" Riku acompaña a Chaud hasta la puerta de salida

- oye, ya que mañana no hay clases... que te parece si salimos juntos a dar una vuelta??- pregunta la joven de cabello negro

- esta bien, a que hora??- pregunta sin mucho interés

- te parece a la mañana?.. pásame a buscar

- esta bien, adiós...

- nos vemos -.- saluda enérgicamente.

Chaud se va a su casa, pensando en lo que Riku le acababa de decir. Al llegar a su casa cena en compañía a su net navi, y luego se va a

dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se despierta a eso de las 10 de la mañana, se cambia y va a buscar a su amiga tal como lo habían acordado. Era un día bastante caluroso, así que se fue con unas bermudas marrones oscuras y una camisa negra mangas cortas.

Al llegar a la casa de Riku, toca el timbre, pero nadie le contesta...

vuelve a tocar, y en eso aparece Dark en la pantalla del timbre ( son esos timbres que tienen el interruptor y al lado una pantalla en la que se ve la persona que lo atiende)

- ah! Hola Chaud, espera un minuto, enseguida te abro.- la net navi abre desde su P.E.T la puerta ( estaba conectada a la computadora de la casa, así que entro al circuito del timbre, y chin pum pan tortillas papas.)- pasa, Riku aun esta medio dormida U

- esta bien, iré a despertarla...

Chaud se dirige a la habitación de Riku pero antes de abrir la puerta, ella sale casi de inmediato, con su pijama desprolijamente acomodado y su cabello algo despeinado ( se parece a mi cuando me despierto para ir al colegio u)

- b..buenos días... ¡- dice casi de inmediato con una cara bastante adormilada.

- ah?... hola... – el joven de ojos azules la saluda mirándola con una cara algo extraña por lo que acababa de ver

- disculpa, me quede dormida U, espérame en el living, enseguida me cambio.

Riku sale casi corriendo hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta bruscamente.

- parece que aún esta algo dormida- dice Protoman ( con una enorme

gota en su cabeza U)

Chaud hace lo que Riku le ordena y se sienta en una silla a esperarla. En eso la figura de Dark aparece en la Pantalla de la computadora que estaba sobre la mesa.

- disculpen su actitud,... es que anoche se fue a dormir tarde.

- esta bien...

Un poco después, Riku se termina de cambiar, y va con su amigo, llevaba puesta un short azul ( de jean ), con una camisa rosada, y un collar con un colgante del ying y el yang.

- ya estoy lista, perdón por hacerte esperar.- trata de disculparse

- no hay problema, mejor vamos.

- ok -

ambos salen de la casa, y se encaminan hacia un parque para pasar un poco de tiempo al aire libre.

- es mi impresión o hace mucho calor- decía Riku con las mejillas todas rojas.- mira!... vamos a sentarnos debajo de la sombra de aquel árbol!!- dice señalando hacia un lugar bastante apartado de los demás.

Ambos se sientan, en silencio, transcurre un tiempo, cuando Chaud

estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca, nota que Riku volvió a quedarse dormida ( como es posible que alguien pueda dormir tanto OO??? )

- cielos... que chica, parece que aun esta cansada por lo de ayer.- en ese instante, Riku cambia de posición inconscientemente, y apoya su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Chaud.

- q...que?- este se sonroja bastante, mas aun al ver el rostro de tranquilidad que reflejaba el rostro de Riku.

Sin querer, se mueve un poco, haciendo que ella se despierte.

- ... ¿?, me quede dormida de nuevo?- pregunta algo apenada

- s..si ¬¬

- lo siento

En ese momento, Lan acompañado de Maylu pasan por ah

- oye mira! Ahí están Chaud y Riku... hola muchachos!!- ambos se acercan hasta ellos.

- oigan, si no los conociera tanto, yo diría que se traen algo- dice con una cara bastante pícara al verlos en esa posición.

- n... no es lo que piensas òó- se molesta Chaud ante el comentario de su compañero.

- jajaja, era solo una broma- rie bastante divertido al ver la cara roja de Chaud.

- ya basta Lan!, discúlpate!- lo regaña Maylu

- pero...

- DISCÜLPATE!!!!

- perdón... a propósito... me gustaría tener una netbattle con Dark si

te parece bien Riku.

- claro, por que no... no me vendría bien un poco de práctica.

- pero aun no te has recuperado de lo de ayer- le recuerda Chaud

- descuida, tratare de no usar esos chips... ahora que empiece la batalla!

CONTINUARA...

oh yeah!!!!! No puedo creerlo!!! Termine este capitulo en menos de una hora!!! Eso si es un nuevo récord para mi.

Ok, en el cap. que le sigue, como es tan obvio, Dark y Megaman se van a enfrentar, no se lo pierda!!

Nos vemos la próxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Todos fueron a algún lugar en que se encontrara una conexión a la net. Una vez ahí, Riku y Lan se preparaban para la batalla.

- Megaman no tiene oportunidad contra Dark.- dice Chaud en vos alta, logrando que Lan se enoje.

- quieres dejar de decir esas cosas, me desconcentras- se queja

tratando de defenderse.

- yo solo digo la verdad- dice con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- ya dejen de pelar y empecemos de una buena vez!- se queja Riku

- bien como digas, conexión Megaman poder!

- conexión Dark poder!

- bien, comencemos Megaman! Mega blaster battle chip in download!

- bien, aquí voy!- Megaman dispara en dirección a donde se encontraba Dark

- Dark esquiva ese ataque- le ordena Riku.

- cielos, es demasiado rápida, donde se fue?- pregunta Megaman algo desesperado.

- estoy aquí- Megaman se da media vuelta y observa a Dark convocando un ataque que nunca antes había visto

- dark beam! (beam es rayo por si no se sabe osea seria rayo oscuro)- el ataque llega a Megaman, hiriendo gravemente su brazo.

- Lan has algo!- le pide urgente

- bien Megaman, usaremos el program advanced estas listo

- si!

- con que van a utilizar el programa avanzado eh?- que tal si combatimos fuego contra fuego Dark?

- me parece bien, cuando quieras!

- cyber sword, withe sword y long sword battle chip in download!- Lan descarga los chip del programa a avanzado

- bien ahora Dark! Cyber sword, dark sword y long sword battle chip in download!- una espada gigante muy similar a la de Megaman es invocada por Dark, solo que en ves de ser "blanca" es de color "negro".

- programa avanzado ahora!- gritan los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

El choque entre las energías de ambos ataques ( la luz, la que usa Megaman o la que usa Protoman, osea la común, con la oscuridad, la de Dark) provoca una gran explosión.

- Dark!!

- Megaman!!

Megaman login out.

- Megaman no, no puedo creerlo

- Dark estas bien? Donde estas?- al disiparse todo el humo de la explosión, Riku logra divisar a Dark, quien esta en el suelo semi inconsciente

- Dark!... no lo puedo creer... si que eres bueno Lan, pero aun no logras alcanzarme.

- vaya, gracias -.

- eso no es verdad, de no haber sido por esa explosión, Dark hubiera ganado sin problemas- dice Chaud con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

- que dijiste! òó- le reclama Lan bastante enojado

- ya dejen de pelar

- Protoman, ayúdala Dark a recuperarse

- bien- Chaud conecta a Protoman, este se lleva a Dark en sus brazos por medio de la cyber net hasta la base de datos de la computadora de Chaud, una vez ahí la ayuda a recuperarse.

Dark se despierta ( antes se había desmayado, olvide mencionarlo u)

- como te sientes?- le pregunta Protoman algo preocupado.

- estoy bien gracias.

Inconscientemente, Protoman había tomado la mano de Dark, esta se había sonrojado un poco

- ah, lo siento- el net navi de Chaud la suelta casi instantáneamente, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ah, esta bien- los dos se quedan mirándose a los ojos hasta que llegan Chaud y Riku ( me refiero a que aparecen esas pantallitas en la computadora, me entienden no?)

Ambos net navis voltearon sus miradas bastante avergonzados, Chaud y Riku, para no incomodarlos, se hicieron los despistados y no mencionaron nada sobre lo que vieron.

- no sabía que pudieras utilizar el program advanced, aunque es diferente al que Protoman y yo solemos usar

- si lo se, la diferencia es la energía

- a que te refieres?

- ustedes utilizan energía positiva, mientras que Dark usa energía negativa, es por eso que en ves de ser una "withe" sword es una

"Dark" sword

- ya veo, aunque me sorprende que no te ayas agotado por usar ese chip.

- ese fue solo un chip, además estoy acostumbrada a usarlo, por eso no me agoto tanto- en ese instante Riku pierde un poco el equilibrio, pero Chaud la sostiene para evitar que caiga.

- no era que estabas acostumbrada- la regaña mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- bueno, si ... es que yo...- Riku se quedo callada, perdida en esos ojos celestes, que la miraban muy intensamente, además de que estaba en sus brazos, y bastante cerca.

Chaud estaba en la misma situación, sentía que podía ahogarse en esos profundos ojos rojos como el mismo fuego, sin tener control de su cuerpo, se acercó un poco mas a ella, pudiendo sentir su respiración agitada y nerviosa.

De un momento a otro, reacciona de lo que esta pasando, y sin pensarlo dos veces se separa rápidamente completamente rojo de vergüenza ( que pensaban que se iban a besar tan rápido?? Para eso van a tener que esperar mas jajaja, que mala soy)

- p...perdón... yo...no- trataba de decir algo, pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca, hasta que Riku logra decir algo

- fue mi culpa, por haberme mareado, perdón

- esta bien – dice desviando la mirada para evitar los ojos de su joven amiga.

- creo que... debo irme

- pero aun es temprano!- dice casi seguido Chaud, tratando de impedir que ella se valla

- ah?

- es decir, bueno si quieres... irte, no hay... problema- intenta tratar de no ser tan "obvio" en lo que acababa de decir- "que momento tan incómodo"- dice para sus adentros

- pero, debo terminar de recuperar a Dark

- esta bien- se desilusiona un poco, pero trata de que ella no lo note.- puedo acompañarte?

- claro!, si quieres...

Ambos se van caminando, Riku llega a su casa invitando a pasar a Chaud, pero este dice que tiene asuntos pendientes y se va, quería tratan de ordenar sus ideas.

- que lastima que no puedas quedarte... entonces, nos vemos, adiós- antes de que Chaud pudiera decir algo, Riku le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonroje.

- adiós...

Chaud se va, al llegar a su casa, se va a dormir, se cambia y se tira en la cama.

Aunque lo intentara, no podía dormir, estaba mirando el techo con una mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba, por que era que se sentía tan extraño.

Pero lago le decía que ya había sentido algo como eso, le daba algo de nostalgia pensar en lo que sentía en ese momento.

Hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo que pasaba, era cierto, cuando era mas pequeño estaba enamorado de Riku, lo que sentía cuando era pequeño y en ese momento era lo mismo, pero desde aquella ves, en que se despidió de ella cuando eran pequeños, se prometio a si mismo no volver a querer de esa manera nunca mas.

- "no puede ser, ella no... solo estoy confundido por lo que sentí hace mucho, solo eso... debo tratar de calmarme y dejar de pensar en ello..."- luego de divulgar tanto en sus pensamientos, se quedo

profundamente dormido.

-

que tal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! como están!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, jeje, que les pareció este cap.???? Eh? al fin me puse un poco melosa y escribí algo chuchis ( chuchis tierno, romántico, lindo, etc... ) .

debo admitir, que realmente no se me había ocurrido escribir DarkxProtoman, gracias por la idea!, lo malo es que ahora tengo que pensar tambien en ello ¬¬.

No se pierdan el próximo cap.!!!!! Averigüen que le va a pasar a Riku, y como hará Chaud para ayudarla!.

A propósito, se dieron cuenta que todas las parejas que les hago a mis personajes preferidos, tienen algo en común??: todas tienen ojos rojos, tienen como poder la oscuridad o al menos están relacionadas con ello, y los padres siempre se mueren ( que cruel T-T)

Chau!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! se despide Rika asakura/ Riku Hamiyama / Hikari / ¿? / etc. ( si ni no termino mas de poner todo mis apodos jeje u) / yo!!!


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5:

Al día siguiente, Chaud se levanta muy temprano en la mañana, no tenía mucho sueño. Era un día libre, no había clases ( supongamos que era feriado).

La mañana transcurre lentamente, Chaud se la había pasado suspirando, pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

- Chaud, pasa algo? Estas muy pensativo, sin contar los numerosos suspiros...

- estoy bien...

- si tu lo dices... por que no vas a ver a Riku?- pregunta de repente, tomando por sorpresa al joven de cabello bicolor.

- p...por que me lo dices?- pregunta algo nervioso al escuchar ese nombre.

- por nada en especial...

- ...

- te gusta?

- que?!... no!- otra vez Protoman lo tomo de sorpresa por esa pregunta tan

indiscreta haciendo que se sonroje, pero trato de evitar cualquier gesto extraño en su rostro que lo delatara.

- bueno... solo preguntaba.

- deja de hacerlo que me incomodas.

- disculpa.

En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa.

- voy a ver quien es- dice el net navi de Chaud ( ya saben , se fija por la pantallita del timbre). - es para ti Chaud- le informa volviendo a donde este estaba.

- bien ya voy...

cuando este abre la puerta se sorprende al ver que ella había ido a buscarlo

- ah... hola...- la saluda tratando de evitar su mirada

- hola -!!!- lo saluda enérgicamente

- que quieres?- pregunta de manera indiferente

- ah?, solo quería saber si te gustaría venir con migo a entrenar un poco, quiero probar una cosa...

- bien, ya voy, espérame.

- si.

Un poco después ambos estaban encaminados hacia el salón de video-juegos (como el que aparece en el primer capitulo que Lan ve a Chaud peleando con un net navi de nivel 1 contra uno de nivel 5, y como es de esperarse le gana)

En el camino, Chaud presiente que alguien los sigue, pero no le presta mucha atención, y decide no comentar nada, aunque el no fue el unico que lo sintió... estaban pasando en frente del mar ( alguien sabe si eso es un mar o un océano??, o quizás un río oô). De repente una persona de traje negro se interpone en su camino, impidiéndoles el paso.

- puedes dejarnos pasar?- pregunta Chaud con un tono bastante arrogante

- lo siento, pero no puedo

- y se puede saber por que?

- ... porque venimos a llevarnos a ella- dice señalando a Riku

- a... mi???- pregunta algo desconcertada

En ese momento, otras personas parecidas al señor que le impidió el paso salieron de un auto y los rodearon

- ven con nosotros Riku Hamiyama

- por que habría de hacerlo?

- no tenemos permitido decirlo

- pues entonces no se la llevaran- contesta muy seguro Chaud saliendo en defensa de ella.

- quítate del medio mocoso! – grita uno de los hombres ya cansado del carácter de Chaud, lanzándose hacia el para pegarle, pero este se hace a un lado, evitando el golpe.

- vaya, vaya, con que quieren pelea eh?, que les quede bien claro que no solo soy bueno para las net battle.

Todos los hombres intenta atraparlo para que deje de molestar, pero ninguno puede. ( kapo Chaud!!! Sos el mejor!!!!!!!!!! ).

Mientras el estaba "ocupado" luchando, no se dio cuenta que unos de los hombres ( todavía no tienen nombre, no se me ocurrió ninguno u) estaba tratando de atrapar a Riku, quien se defendía como podía ( ella también era buena en la pelea, cuando eran chiquitos habían practicado karate juntos, que tiernos ).

El hombre la había sujetado por la mano, aunque esta se libera bruscamente, pero al hacerlo, como estaban tan cerca de la orilla del mar/océano/río ( me parece que es un mar...o no?? aaah! esta duda me mata quiero saber que es T-T) se resbala y cae.

Chaud cae en cuenta de esto, cuando voltea a verla. Sale corriendo para evita que cayera, pero era tarde.

- Riku!!!- grita Chaud con todas sus fuerzas ( que divino ññ )

Al caer al mar/océano/río se había golpeado contra una piedra y perdió el conocimiento. Chaud se tira casi de inmediato para rescatarla. Nada por abajo del agua hasta encontrarla desmayada, hundiéndose de a poco.

La toma por el brazo y la lleva a la superficie.

Nada hasta la orilla, poniéndola a salvo. A todo esto, los hombres "misteriosos"

( perdón, es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre mejor u) se habían ido sin dejar rastro de nada.

- Riku!... reacciona!...- Chaud intenta despertarla pero no puede, estaba muy cansado por haber pelado con esos hombres y haber tenido que rescatarla, las gotas de agua caían por su rostro y su ropa ( ¬ )

Este sigue llamando a Riku, pero ella no responde, hasta que se percata de que no respiraba ( ¬¬ )

En un intento desesperado, comienza a presionar su pecho para ayudarla a respirar, intenta una y otra vez, pero nada sucede.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerca a ella y hace respiración boca a boca.

Hasta que ella reacciona, tose un poco de agua...

- Chaud?... que paso?- pregunta con voz débil al verlo tan cerca de ella, aunque mirándolo con una mirada bastante borrosa.

- nada, olvídalo... descansa un poco.

Riku volvió a cerrar sus ojos, Chaud la cargo en su espalda y la llevo a su casa.

Al llegar los atiende Dark, quien los hace pasar casi de inmediato al ver el estado de su dueña.

El joven de cabello bicolor lleva a Riku a su habitación.

- que paso?- le pregunta Dark desde la computadora que había dentro de su

habitación.

- cayo al mar y se golpeo...- comenta brevemente ( ya me decidí es un mar no es ni un río ni un océano!!!)

- será mejor que ambos se cambien o se resfriarán- le aconseja sabiamente

- si, tiene razón,... pero....

de un momento a otro, Chaud mandó un mensaje a Maylu y Yai, quienes al leer no tardaron en llegar.

Tocan el timbre y el les abre enseguida.

- hola Chaud, dome donde esta Riku!?- pregunta Yai con su tono de voz superior

- esta en la habitación.- Maylu y Yai van hacia allá.

- espéranos acá - dice la joven de cabello rosado

Las dos jóvenes cambian de ropa a Riku ( que esperaban, que lo haga Chaud??, es por eso que las llamo ) para evitar que se resfríe.

- listo, ya puedes pasar- informa Yai

- gracias.- agradece Chaud.

- no hay por que, pero tu también deberías mudarte de ropa- aconseja Maylu

- estaré bien.

- nosotras debemos irnos, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarnos si?

- esta bien... adiós.

El joven de ojos azules las acompaña a ambas hasta la puerta y las despide agradeciendo nuevamente ( no puedo creerlo, Chaud dijo gracias dos veces en

menos de 6 renglones!!! OO)

Después vuelve algo preocupado hasta donde descansaba su amiga, pero para su alivio, estaba despierta.

- parece que te recuperas rápido- dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su cansado rostro.

La joven de ojos rojos intenta sentarse para poder hablar mejor con Chaud, pero al hacerlo pierde fuerzas y cae hacia atrás. Chaud se acerca a ella para ayudarla a sentarse, hace que Riku se apoye en su cuerpo para que pueda mantener el

equilibrio.

- estas...

- ¿?

- estas todo mojado...- dice con un tono de voz algo preocupado- estas así... por mi culpa...

- no, no es tu culpa, descuida, estaré bien, solo preocúpate por mejorar pronto- dice dulcemente con una expresión en su rostro nunca antes vista ( que divino, quien se habría imaginado que Chaud podía ser tan dulce... me derrito ññ )

- pero... ya estoy mejor...- trata de convencerlo, pero es inútil, Chaud estaba decidido a no moverse de su lugar hasta que ella se mejorara.

- si como no...

pasa el resto de la tarde, Riku ya había recuperado gran parte de sus fuerzas, y seguramente iría al colegio al día siguiente. Aunque Chaud aun estaba ahí cuidándola, ya eran altas horas de la noche...

- oye Chaud, ya estoy bien, quieres por favor volver a tu casa y ponerte ropa seca??- dice ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia por habérselo repetido ya tantas veces ( todavía tenia la ropa húmeda ).

- esta bien... pero si necesitas algo llámame.

- esta bien...

Chaud estaba por irse pero Riku lo detuvo

- oye... quería agradecerte... por haberte preocupado por mi.

- no hay problema, haría cualquier cosa por ti.- le dice con una dulce sonrisa, hasta que se percata de lo que había dicho.- ah? No, digo... es decir, bueno somos amigos no??... y los amigos, se ayudan mutuamente..- dice nerviosamente con las

mejillas algo rojas.

- te entiendo, y gracias.

Chaud se va, llega a su casa, se cambia de ropa ( que iba a hacer, se lo dijeron tantas veces que casi lo vuelven loco u ) come un poco, pero no tenía mucha hambre, no se sentía bien como para comer. Se va a su habitación y se deja caer fatigado sobre su cama, para luego dormirse rápidamente.

Al día siguiente, Riku espera a Chaud en la escuela, pero el no llego, hasta que sonó la campana del comienzo de clases, ella entra a su salón, preocupada por lo que pudiera haberle pasado.

Continuara...

-

siiiiiiiiiiii, al fin termine este capítulo!! Que les pareció eh???, en mi opinión bastante bueno, mas en la parte que... bueno, Chaud la salva cuando se había caído al río/mar/océano, ( aaaaaaaaaa esto es un suplicio dios mío T-T ) y mas aun cuando pasa eso que le hace respiración boca a boca, moriría por estar en el lugar de Riku en ese momento.

Ok, averigüen que va a pasar en el próximo cap. Que le habrá pasado a MI Chaud??

Nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Al terminar las clases, Riku decide ir a la casa de su amigo para saber si estaba bien. Antes de irse del colegio, la maestra la detiene y le pide que le lleve los deberes para que no se quedara atrase con el estudio ( odio cuando hacen eso ¬¬).

Muy preocupada se encamina hacia la casa de Chaud, pensando lo peor

- "que tal si esos hombres volvieron y le hicieron algo"- pensaba para si casi desesperada.

Al llegar a la casa toca el timbre, desde adentro se escucha la vos del joven de ojos azules respondiendo.

- ya voy...- al oír su voy Riku se calmo.

Chaud abre la puerta, al parecer recién se había levantado porque tenía puesto el pijama, si contar lo despeinado que estaba, la saluda pero esta se la queda mirando...

- hola... oye Chaud... te sientes bien?- pregunta al ver el rostro de su amigo tan rojo.

- eh?... si --.

Riku se le acerca y pone su mano en la frente de el.

- estas hirviendo!... que haces levantado... tendrías que estar en la cama!- le ordena

- esta bien... pero no grites...

- ah! p-perdon 

- quieres pasar?

- puedo?

- si

- esta bien...

Una ves adentro de la casa, Riku intenta obligar a Chaud a acostarse, pero este no quiere.

- vamos es por tu bien has lo que te digo!

- no, ya te lo dije, me siento bien

- eres un chico bastante duro sabes.

- me siento bien y punto, no necesito a nadie que me diga lo que tengo que hacer.

- yo solo quería ayudarte.

- pues no necesito tu ayuda

- esta bien, has lo que quieras, pero igual me quedare un poco mas, por si necesitas algo

- bien...

Cuando este se da media vuelta, siente repentinamente un fuerte dolor en el pecho, haciendo que caiga de rodillas al suelo.

- Chaud, que te pasa?- pregunta alarmada la joven de cabello oscuro

- n-nada... – el dolor cada vez era mas fuerte. Riku decide llevarlo por su propia cuenta a la habitación.

- que haces?, te dije...que no... necesitaba ayuda- trataba de decir

- pues parece todo lo contrario, déjame ayudarte, solo quiero que te mejores

Chaud no responde, intenta pararse para caminar por su propia cuenta, pero no puede, sentía como si todas sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, no podía moverse, se sentía muy débil.

- ven aquí, te llevare a tu habitación -Riku se acerca a el, lo recarga contra su cuerpo, y lo lleva. Lo recuesta en la cama.

- espérame aquí, iré a traerte un remedio.

- no lo necesito

- sabes, no recordaba que eras tan terco, aras lo que te digo o ne te dejare en paz.

- genial...

- ahora vuelvo

Riku sale corriendo hacia el baño y saca el botiquín, revuelve todo hasta que encuentra el remedio. Vuelve para dárselo. Chaud lo toma sin quejarse, tratando de hacer que Riku no se preocupe tanto

- estarás bien, ya lo verás.

- ya lo se, no necesito que me lo digas

- Chaud...

- que?- responde de mala gana

- aun te duele?

- no- trata de mentir, pero Riku no le cree

Se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, el joven de cabello bicolor se sentía cada vez mas cansado.

Un poco después, la medicina hace efecto, el dolor y la fiebre disminuyen hasta que Chaud se queda dormido

Ya mas calmada, Riku se queda mirando el rostro tranquilo y despreocupado de Chaud, era increíble poder ver una expresión así en su rostro a pesar de su carácter.

Sin saber por que, un fuerte cosquilleo en su estomago se izo presente, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco .

Se acerca un poco a el, quitándole los mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro, y le da un dulce beso en la frente.

- discúlpame...- susurra en voz baja- por mi culpa estas enfermo... por culpa de mis descuidos... soy... una tonta

- no digas eso... no es cierto...- le responde con los ojos cerrados

- e-estas despierto OO- se pone mas roja de lo que estaba anteriormente, ella le había dado ese beso pensando que estaba dormido, pero ahora, que le diría?- ah... yo...

- esta bien... no digas nada...- este se sienta y la toma de los brazo para acercarla asia si.

- que...estas... haciendo...?- pregunta nerviosamente.

Chaud no le responde... solo la abraza fuertemente. Riku no sabía que hacer, era la primera ves que le pasaba eso ( se que suena algo tonto, pero mi también me paso, y no sabia que hacer!!! Era desesperante!!!!), solo respondió ese abrazo de la misma manera que su compañero lo estaba haciendo

- sabes... estoy muy contento de volverte a ver...

- ...yo... también...- responde con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que Chaud, aunque la fiebre hacía que pareciera algo normal.

La noche cae, Riku se había quedado a hacerle compañía a Chaud. Ambos se habían quedado charlando un poco.

- no se ven bien juntos- le pregunta Dark a Protoman? ( ya me había olvidado de ellos u)

- si, lastima que Chaud sea algo cabeza dura.

- lo mismo digo de Riku aunque no lo aparenta.

- por que...

- ¿?

- no nada, olvídalo- Protoman se arrepiente de lo que iba a decir

- te pasa algo?

- no es nada, mas adelante lo sabrás.

- esta bien, si tu lo dices.

- como esta tu herida- pregunta casi de repente

- ¿?... ah, esta bien gracias a ti -, si no me hubieras ayudado aun estaría herida

- no... fue nada- responde con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Riku se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

- tengo que irme ya es tarde, si necesitas algo llámame si?

- estaré bien...

- no importa, prometes que me llamaras?

- si...

- bien, mañana después del colegio pasare a ver como estas.

- no necesito que me vengas a visitar- ( se puso agrio de repente el chico oO )

- no me importa, lo haré igual, me voy, adiós.

- quieres que te acompañe hasta la salida.

- no esta bien, iré sola, tu quédate descansando.

- como digas

La joven de ojos rojos se va. Chaud se había quedado pensando, se sentía bien al saber que ella estaba preocupado por el, era bueno de ves en cuando tener a alguien a tu lado con quien hablar.

Riku llega a su casa y se va a bañar. Entra en la ducha y se queda pensando en el.

- estoy segura de que se mejorará...es un chico bastante saludable, no es de enfermarse muy seguido- murmura por lo bajo- pero todavía... hay algo que no entiendo... por que me siento tan extraña cuando estoy con el...

Continuara...

---------------- - ----------------------

aja!!! A esto si le llamo una producción de capítulos en masa, debo admitir que este fin de semana estuve muy inspirada.

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, Chaud se dará cuenta de algo muy importante, y esos hombres volverán a aparecer, que va a pasar con Riku!!!!?

Si quieren saberlo... esperen jajajaja no le veo la gracias pero bueh )

Nos vemoooooooooooos!!!!!!!! -.

Aaah! Por si les interesa, antes de este fanfic, había escrito otro de shaman king, en el que había puesto como protagonista al dulce de Horohoro. Después de que termine de escribir este, voy a hacer un do beyblade que va a tener de pareja principal a Kai y hikari ( la prima de heero y tyson ) y de pareja alterna va a tener a Rei y la hermana de Kai??? ( los detalles todavía no los tengo bien claros u).


	7. capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Tal y como lo prometio, al día siguiente, después de clases, Riku fue a ver como estaba Chaud.

No se sorprendió al verlo en tan buen estado, el era de recuperarse muy rápido con ese tipo de cosas.

- las clases terminan la semana que viene- le informa, mostrándole una nota que

le había dado su profesora.

- bien gracias.

- te sientes mejor?

- si que no me ves?

- esta bien... los siento... a donde vas?- le pregunta curiosa al ver que se ponía su típica campera roja sin mangas.

- quiero dar una vuelta, estar aquí todo el día me enferma.

- iré contigo.

- como quieras

ambos salen a caminar, Chaud ya se sentía mucho mejor, se podría decir que estaba curado del todo.

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en un banco, frente a un lago

- ya me había olvidado de este lugar- piensa en voz alta Riku

- lo conoces?

- claro, no lo recuerdas?, cuando éramos niños veníamos a jugar aqu

- es verdad, lo había olvidado.

- debo volver a mi casa, tengo que terminar de hacer unos deberes, adiós Chaud...

- adiós...

Riku se va caminando hasta perderse detrás de unos árboles que estaban en la esquina del parque.

De repente se escucha un grito desesperado. Al distinguir que ese grito era de Riku, Chaud salió corriendo hasta verla.

Esos hombres habían vuelto ( otra ves sopa... es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa, y esos tipos raros son "socios" es unos hombres que querían a Dark para hacer cosas malas... y esas cosas), y esta vez estaban logrando lo que querían, llevársela...

- Riku!- grito el joven de ojos azules al ver como la introducían a la fuerza al auto negro.

Corrió lo mas que pudo, pero no llego, ya se la habían llevado

- maldición, murmuraba por lo bajo, mientras golpeaba con su puño un árbol que estaba a su lado.

- Chaud- lo llama Protoman

- que quieres- responde a grito

- puedo ayudarte

- que?, de que forma... dímelo

- primero cálmate quieres

el joven de ojos azules trato de conservar la calma, respiro hondo y luego se dispuso a escuchar a su net navi.

- bien, ahora dime, Riku llevaba a Dark consigo?

- si, creo que si... por que?

- si Dark esta conectada a la Net podré rastrearla.

- genial, entonces hazlo.

Chaud conecta a Protoman a la Net, este viaja a través de esta, hasta que encuentra a Dark atrapada dentro de su P.E.T.

Al volver le informa a su netto.

- Ya se donde están

- donde?

- en los viejos muelles.

- bien vamos!

Chaud sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede

- oye, realmente ella te gusta no es así?

- claro que no, por que lo preguntas?

- es que, estas bastante preocupado por ella, y eso solo puede ser por que la

quieres demasiado.

- eso no es verdad, ella... solo es mi amiga... y no estoy preocupado!

Chaud sigue corriendo pero de repente chica contra algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien.

- ah, perdón- dice la persona que estaba tirada en el piso

- Lan?

- ah! hola Chaud como estas?

- quietate de mi camino quieres!

- aun no se te quita el mal humor de siempre ¬¬

- déjame, estoy muy ocupado

- a donde vas con tanta prisa

- secuestraron a Riku, ahora déjame en paz, quiero ir a buscarla.

El joven de cabello bicolor sigue corriendo.

- oye megaman que te pareces i los seguimos, podemos ayudarlos

- opino lo mismo.

Lan y Megaman siguen por detrás a Chaud

Al llegar a l muelle, entraron por la puerta trasera de este

- te dije que no me siguieras- reclama Chaud algo molesto

- hey, Riku también es mi amiga, quiero ayudarla

- has como quieras pero no me molestes

al parecer no había nadie, ambos siguieron camino hasta encontrar una puerta

cerrada, pararon en ese lugar y pudieron escuchar unas voces provenientes de ella

- te dije que me entregaras a Dark de una buena ves!

- te dije ya que no lo haré, ella es mi amiga, nunca te la daré!

- hazlo si no quieres salir lastimada!- el hombre sujeta el rostro de la joven con sus manos y luego la golpea

- Riku!- se escucha el grito de Chaud desde el otro lado de la puerta tratando de abrir la puerta, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

- Chaud?

- el no podrá abrir esa puerta, sus esfuerzos son inútiles jaja

Riku deja caer unas lagrimas por sus mejillas, desesperada, sin saber que hacer.

Volviendo del otro lado, Chaud golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez tratando de abrirla, pero no podía.

- Chaud mira- Lan le indica a su amigo unas conexiones a la net que había al lado de la puerta

Chaud conecta a Protoman, este comienza a eliminar los virus que estaban controlando las cerraduras de la puerta, pero eran interminables

- maldición son demasiados... Riku...

- parece que Chaud esta muy preocupado por Riku, que te parece si le ayudamos Megaman?

- me parece bien

- preocupado?...- Chaud recuerda las palabras que le había dicho su net navi ( esa de que si le preocupada era porque le gustaba)- te equivocas... yo no ... estoy

preocupado- murmura tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

Megaman y Protoman derrotan a lo virus rápidamente, y la puerta se abre

Chaud y Lan entran, el primero se encarga del sujeto que estaba con ella, logrando derrotarlo ( después se fue el tipo ese)

- estas bien?- pregunta a Riku desatándola de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Al terminar Riku se echa a los brazos de Chaud, llorando desesperadamente

- tengo miedo

- no te preocupes, ya todo termino- Chaud devuelve su abrazo para tranquilizarla.

- mejor nos vamos, creo que aquí estamos de mas.- dice megaman

- tienes razón, vámonos o Maylu nos matara si llegamos tarde u

Lan se va. Dejando solos a Chaud y a Riku...

Continuara....

--------------------------------

holaaaaaaaaa y perdonen por la demora, es que, mis papis no me dejaron usar la compu, me tuvieron estudiando todo el día T-T.

Pero ahora ya, tengo el cap. 7 yeaaaaaaaah!! Espero que les haya gustada y sigan mandando review que me ayudan mucho para seguir

Nos vemosssss chau!!


	8. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

De a poco, Chaud fue sintiendo como Riku se calmaba, habían estado un largo rato abrazándose, Chaud se separo de ella

- te sientes ,mejor ahora?

ella solo asiente con la cabeza ,dejando caer las ultimas lagrimas por sus mejillas

- me siento una tonta...

- por que?

- por haber sentido tanto miedo

- escucha, eso es algo normal, sabes, yo tengo miedo todo el tiempo, todas las

personas lo tiene, pero siempre trato de superarlo, y eso es lo que me deja seguir adelante- ( no se si les suena familiar esa frase, del cap. En el que Yai se queda encerrada en el ascensor con Chaud)

- gracias

- ven, vámonos de aquí- dice extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

esta lo corresponde enseguida. Ambos salen caminando a paso lento de ese viejo muelle

- iré a mi casa sola, no debes acompañarme

- estas loca? No voy a dejarte sola

- pero

- pero nada, hoy vendrás a dormir a mi casa

- pero no seré mucha molestia

- prefiero eso antes de que te vuelva a pasar algo como esto

- oye, estas diciendo que soy un estorbo!!!

El joven solo sonríe por dentro, feliz de que no le haya pasado nada malo. Al llegar a la casa, le designa una habitación que estaba al lado de la de el

- quieres dormir aquí?, no quieres dormir con migo?- pregunta al verla aun un poco asustada ( hey no piensen mal con lo de dormir juntos ¬¬)

- como tu quieras

Al cabo de un rato, ya había otra cama preparada en el suelo al lado de la de Chaud

- bien, ahora, vamos a prepara la comida

- oye, desde cuando decides tu las cosas? – pregunta Chaud mirándola con cara de sorpresa

- desde que yo quiera ja!

- ... esta bien.

Ambos van a la cocina y se preparan algo de comer, la cena transcurrió en silencio, solo hubo algunos comentarios como el colegio y cosas así ( que feo tema

T-T)

Al terminar de comer, ambos levantan la mesa, Riku en agradecimiento lava los platos

- no tienes que hacerlo

- esta bien, quiero devolverte el favor por haberme rescatado

- como quieras, pero ten cuidado, no mojes el piso que es algo resbaloso

- si, si, ya déjame trabajar tranquila

- si como no.

el joven de ojos azules se tira en el sofá de living y se pone a leer algunas revistas

y cosas como esas.

- aaaaaaaaah! – se escucha un grito proveniente de la cocina.

Chaud sale corriendo al para ver que paso

- hayyy... me duele

al llegar, se encontró con Riku sentada en el piso, todo mojado, quejándose del dolor

- te dije lo resbaloso que era el piso – dijo riendo un poco ( esperen... Chaud riéndose??? Los milagros sucedeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!)

- ayúdame quieres?- dice con una cara algo... maliciosa?

Chaud se acerca para tenderle una mano, pero en ese instante, Riku le tira un vaso lleno de agua encima

- jajaja deberías ver lo gracioso que te ves- ambos ríen al mismo tiempo.

Riku vuelve a intentar levantarse, pero vuelve a resbalarse, esta ves Chaud le da la mano y la levanta

- mejor que te cambies si no quieres resfriarte de nuevo

- oye, ahora eres mi madre?... y lo mismo digo de ti, pero primero hay que limpiar este desorden

- esta bien

ambos secan el piso y terminan de lavar los platos. Ya eran altas horas de la noche

- hay estoy cansada- dice la joven de cabello negro con un cara adormilada

- ve a dormir, enseguida te sigo- dice terminado de escribir algo en su computadora

- quiero esperarte, puedo?

- si quieres

Riku acerca una silla y la pone al lado de la del joven de cabello bicolor. Se recarga sobre la mesa con ambos brazos y se dispone a esperarlo

Al cabo de unos minutos queda profundamente dormida. Chaud apaga la computadora, se da media vuelta y la ve, su rostro parecía tan relajado e inocente que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

- si supieras, todo lo que me haces sentir...

la carga entre sus brazos y la lleva a la habitación, la recuesta y la cubre con las mantas.

- Chaud- murmura la joven entre sus sueños.

El aludido se pone mas colorado todavía, pero trata de no prestarle mucha atención. Se acuesta el también ( que conste que el duerme en el piso y ella en la cama ) pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Flash back

- oye, realmente ella te gusta no es así?

- claro que no, por que lo preguntas?

- es que, estas bastante preocupado por ella, y eso solo puede ser por que la

quieres demasiado.

- eso no es verdad, ella... solo es mi amiga... y no estoy preocupado!

Fin del primer flash back

- es verdad, en el momento en el que la vi irse, sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba, pense que la separarían de mi, tal como paso hace mucho tiempo... pero...

flash back-

- parece que Chaud esta muy preocupado por Riku, que te parece si le ayudamos Megaman?

- me parece bien

- preocupado?...- Chaud recuerda las palabras que le había dicho su net navi

fin del segundo flash back

- ... yo..., estaba preocupado por ella?... eso quiere decir que... me gusta?...eso no puede ser... o si... tal vez Protoman tenga razón... creo... que realmente estoy enamorado de ella...

luego de pensar y divagar tanto en sus pensamientos, se queda dormido...

luego de eso pasa una larga semana, ya estaban en vacaciones ( que suerteee!!! )

Ya era de mañana, a lo lejos se escucha un fuerte ruido, que hace que Chaud se despierte, estaba lloviendo, era un día espantoso, el cielo estaba gris y los relámpagos parecían potentes luces que lo iluminaban.

- _"Que otro mejor día para entrenar?"_ – se preguntaba a si mismo

un poco después escucho el teléfono. Se levanto de la cama perezosamente y lo atendió.

- Hola buenos días... se encuentra Chaud?- se escucha la vos de Riku por el otro lado del teléfono

- soy yo Riku

- ah, me reconociste la voz -... escucha, esta mañana no encontraremos en la casa de Yai para entrenar, quieres venir con nosotros?

- no lo se...

- por favor- pide con un tono de vos suplicante

- ... esta bien

- siiiii! Lo sabia siempre logro lo que quiero

- que dijiste??

- eh yo??.... estem.... nada jejeje

- si lo vuelves a repetir no iré

- esta bien... perdón, nos vemos aya ok?

- bien adiós- Chaud cuelga el teléfono

Chaud se cambia, espera a que pare de llover y se va a la casa de Yai

Ya estaban todos esperando, bueno... casi todos

- hola Chaud, ya llegaste!!!

- juro que si Lan no llega en este mismo instante lo voy a dejar morado de todos los golpes que le voy a dar!!!!- se escuchaba la voz de fondo de Maylu tratando de

ser calmada por Dex

un poco después llega Lan, y comienzan a entrenar

- Riku vs Maylu ( Dark y Roll )

- Dex vs Chaud ( Gotsman y Protoman )

- Lan vs Tori ( Megaman y Iceman )

Yai estaba "arbitrando" las net battles...- los ganadores se enfrentaran en la ultima

ronda- explica al ver que ya se sabía quienes eran... y quienes otros podrían ser si no Chaud contra Riku

interrupción

ok gente, ahora si que no tengo ganas de describir la net battle, así que imagínense que Dark y Protoman estaban empatados, sin contar que Chaud no le dejo usar los Dark chips a Riku, es que no quería que le pase lo de la otra ves ( que se desmayara)

continuemos....

La net battle estaba a punto de terminar, Protoman y Dark se preparaban para utilizar el program advanced ( obviamente Riku con el program advanced oscuro )

- ahora!!!!!!- exclaman ambos al mismo tiempo.

Una gran nube de humo se extiende por todo el visor... hasta que se disperso, se pudo ver claramente que ambos seguían de pie, pero un momento después, Dark cae de rodillas.

- la batalla a terminado- anuncia Yai- Protoman es el ganador

Protoman se acerca y le da una mano a Dark para ayudarla a reincorporarse

- estas bien

- si gracias

- esa fue una gran net battle, deberíamos enfrentarnos mas seguido no lo crees?

- si, pero la próxima ves ganare yo

- ya lo veremos – Protoman y Dark se sonríen

- oye eso no fue justo!!- se escucho el quejido de Riku

- que cosa?- pregunta Lan todavía perplejo por la fantástica batalla que acababa de presenciar

- si abría usado mis chips especiales seguramente hubiera ganado!!!- decía mirando asesinamente a Chaud

- si como no – respondió este sin darle la mas mínima importancia

- no es justo, no es justo...

- ya cállate! Acaso querías que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo de aquella ves??- le replica el joven de ojos azules subiendo su tono de voz

- ¿?... tienes razón...- dice con la cabeza gacha- ... pero aun así te abría ganado!!

- cabeza dura!

- y tu amargado!!

Continúan discutiendo hasta que los interrumpe Lan...

- oigan quieren dejar de pelear... me están dando hambre - ( quien lo entiende oO )....

continuara....

----------------------------

perdooonen la larga demoraaaaaaa!!! Es que no me dejaban usar la computadora Si se llegan enterar que la use me cortan las manoooos!! ( en el sentido literal )

ok, capas que demore un poco en hacer el cap. 9 pero prometo hacerlo cuando tenga tiempo.. No tengo nada mas que decir solo que sigan mandando reviews ( es que me gusta mucho leerlos ) ahora me despido!!!! Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!


	9. capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Después de la interrupción de Lan, ambos se dieron la espalda y se prometieron no dirigirse la palabra en todo el día.

Ya era mediodía, aun seguía lloviendo, parecía que el tiempo reflejaba el humor de las dos personas que se acababan de pelear.

En el almuerzo se podía sentir cierto clima de tensión pero trataron de no prestarle atención.

Chaud quería irse, pero por la manera en la que estaba lloviendo no podía, al menos que quisiera enfermarse igual que la ultima vez.

Yai, Maylu y Riku estaban hablando animadamente mientras que jugaban un juego de cartas.

Los net navis estaban conectados a la computadora central de la casa de Yai hablando y haciendo cosas como esas.

Mientras que Chaud estaba solo, apoyado contra una pared y de brazos cruzados

_-"no puedo creer que me enamore de una persona tan inmadura como ella"_- pensaba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- _"aunque, también se ve bien cuando se enoja"_ - sigue en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo hace reaccionar.

- la tierra llamando a Chaud- era Lan que estaba agitando su brazo en frente del rostro de Chaud

- no me molestes

- por que no respondías? Te pasa algo?- pregunta Tori al verlo tan pensativo

- no es nada que les importe

- como quieras... pero que vamos a hacer... falta mucho para que nos vallamos, y estamos aburridos

- me ves con cara de tener alguna idea

- la verdad... no

- entonces por que preguntas!

- disculpa... no sabía que estabas tan sensible

- no estoy sensible!- alza la vos perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia

- ya discúlpalo Chaud... no sabe lo que dice- Dex se involucra en la "conversación" antes de que este mate a Lan.

- es cierto ya cálmate- Tori intenta calmarlo. Para suerte de todos lo logra.

Chaud suspira, respira hondo y se sienta en un sillón

- ya se que hacer para levantarle el animo a todos!- exclama Lan

este hace que todos le presten atención

- se te ocurrio algo? – pregunta Yai algo intrigada

- ...no

(todos caen al estilo anime menos Chaud)

- entonces que quieres genio? ¬¬

- les voy a contar un chiste, así ciertas personas cambian un poco su mal humor- dice mirando a Chaud y a Riku, quienes se miran pero al instante dan media vuelta como de desprecio.

- vamos habla de una vez- lo apura Dex

- que le dijo un fideo al otro??

Todos lo miran con cara de querer saber la respuesta

- "oye mi cuerpo pide salsa"

todos se quedan en blanco ( sin color al estilo anime ), se escuchaba únicamente

la risa de Lan

- que les pasa? No les resulto gracioso?

- lan...- lo llama Maylu

-¿?- al verla con esos ojo rojos de demonio empezó a temblar

- mejor ponte a rezar porque juro que te mando al otro mundo!!!

Maylu persiguió a Lan por toda la habitación hasta dejarlo medio nock out

Y así paso todo el resto de la tarde, ya eran mas de las ocho de la noche, estaba oscureciendo, la lluvia había parado un poco

Chaud decidió volver a si casa, así que se dirigió a la puerta, saludo a los demás desde allí y se fue

- oye a donde vas?- lo llama Riku antes de que cierre la puerta

- a mi casa, a donde mas?

- espera, yo también debo irme

Ambos salen de la mansión de Yai, seguían algo molestos por la pequeña discusión que habían tenido esa mañana. Iban caminando en silencio a paso algo lento

- por que me sigues?- pregunta Chaud de repente

- yo no te sigo, es solo que mi casa queda en la misma dirección que la tuya!... el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo sabes!

- como quieras...

La lluvia empieza a caer nuevamente, pero esta vez mas fuerte

- genial... lo unico que faltaba- se queja Chaud por lo bajo

- odio mojarme!!!

Ambos salen corriendo y se refugian bajo un techo que sobresalía de una tienda

- ahora como llegare a mi casa?? T-T

- puedes quedarte en la mía por un rato hasta que pare de llover...

- ¿?- ella lo mira a los ojos algo sorprendida

- queda mas cerca no?- dice volteando algo sonrojado al ver que los ojos de Riku se habían fijado sobre los suyos.

Ambos se dirigen a la casa de Chaud, llegan empapados, mojados de los pies a la cabeza

- quédate aquí, buscare una toalla para que te seques.- Chaud se va a buscar un par de toallas y ropa limpia. Vuelve en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

- toma, ve a cambiarte o te resfriaras.

- lo mismo te digo

Riku se cambia en la habitación de Chaud mientras que este se cambia en el baño

El se había puesto una polera marrón y un pantalón negro( ¬ ), mientras que Riku estaba usando una camisa celeste y un jean

- me queda grande T-T- se quejaba mientras que se sostenía el pantalón

chaud le da un cinto.

- hay algo mas que puedas hacer que no sea quejarte?

- tienes algún problema?- le pregunta algo malhumorada a lo cual chaud solo responde sonriendo irónicamente

ambos se van al living de la casa y se sientan.

Ninguno de los dos se miraba al a cara, no se hablaban, y ambos se sentían incómodos.

Pasan un largo rato sin dirigirse un palabra ( créanme, cuando digo un largo rato es por que es laaaaargo )

- aún no para de llover- comenta Riku al ver hacia afuera

- es verdad...

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio

De repente, se corta la luz, toda la casa había quedado a oscuras

- lo unico que faltaba- se queja en un suspiro el joven de cabello bicolor

Riku se acerca a el y abraza su brazo haciendo que Chaud se ruborice un poco

- que haces?- pregunta algo nervioso

- lo siento... es que me asuste

- eres una tonta, como puedes asustarte por algo así?

- me agarro desprevenida es todo

- si como no...

Pasa otro momento de silencio

- no podrías ir a buscar algo para iluminar la sala? – pregunta con vos algo tímida

- esta bien, espérame aquí

Chaud se levanta pero Riku lo detiene agarrando su mano provocando otro sonrojo

en sus mejillas

- _"demonios"_- pensaba- _" si sigue haciendo eso no voy a poder contenerme..., pero... en que estoy pensando?!... de que no voy a poder contenerme??... de poder abrazarla y besarla hasta el cansancio?"_- se queda mirando un rato a Riku, forzando su vista en la oscuridad, mirando esos labios... sentía un vuelco en el estomago y escalofríos por toda su espalda- _"debo dejar de pensar en esto"_

- pasa algo? – le pregunta al verlo tan pensativo

- n-no me pasa nada...

- puedo acompañarte?

- para que??

- es que... no quiero quedarme sola- dice bajando su mirada algo avergonzada

- eres una miedosa...

- no es eso!

- entonces que?

-... pues... es que yo... no... ah! olvídalo

- bien vamos

ella vuelve a tomar el brazo de Chaud

- por que me abrazas?

- eh?...ah... es que, tu casa es tan grande que si te suelto podría perderme

u- ( recuerden que Chaud vive en una mansión como la de Yai )

- esa es la escusa mas tonta que eh escuchado...

- no es una escusa

- esta bien te creo...

Ambos se van caminando hacia la cocina (ahí estaban las velas), Chaud agarra una

y la enciende.

- bien ya esta... quieres comer algo?

- como tu quieras

Ambos se sientan en la mesa y comen un poco.

Al terminar vuelven al living con la vela claro esta, y se vuelven a sentar, sin dirigirse la palabra

- oye...?- dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo- que quieres?- vuelven a coordinar

- ...tu primero- Chaud le da la palabra a Riku

- bueno... es que... sobre lo de esta mañana... quería disculparme, fue una tontería... se que no querías que use esos chips... para evitar que vuelva a desmayarme... lo siento, me comporte como una tonta.

Chaud suspira, luego se pone en frente de ella

-... no hay problema, yo tampoco debía haberte respondido mal... discúlpame a mi también...

- disculpa aceptada...

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio... la luz de la vela ya se había extinguido, volvieron a quedarse a oscuras. Ya había dejado de llover

- ...creo que debo irme...

- te acompaño?

- si quieres...

Ambos se fueron caminando hasta la casa de Riku

- bien, mañana te devuelvo la ropa que me prestaste... gracias...

-...de nada

Empezó a llover de nuevo (que oportuna la lluvia no?)

- pasa o te mojaras...

- no estoy bien aquí

- pero... te pasa algo?- pregunta al verlo tan nervioso

- es que... yo quería...

- ...que cosa?

Chaud se acerca a ella, su corazón latía fuerte, no podía contenerse... era como si algo sobrenatural lo obligaba a acercarse.

- C-chaud...?- susurra algo nerviosa y sonrojada por la cercanía de sus rostros, mientras esos ojos azules la miraba tan intensamente...

Continuara....

-----

jajajaj, como les quedo el ojo eh? si ya se, les dan ganas de matarme por haberlo dejado ahí... pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, van a tener que esperar, pero esta ves van a ser ustedes los que me digan que es lo que quieren que pase... así que denme ideas muuuchas ideas que las necesito je, manden sus reviews chau!!!


	10. capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Chaud se acerca a ella, su corazón latía fuerte, no podía contenerse... era como si algo sobrenatural lo obligaba a acercarse.

- C-chaud...?- susurra algo nerviosa y sonrojada por la cercanía de sus rostros, mientras esos ojos azules la miraba tan intensamente...

- toma esto....

-... eh?

Chaud le había puesto un collar con el símbolo del ying y el yang en el cuello.

- debo irme, adiós

- a-adios...

Chaud se va caminando a su casa pensando en lo que había pasado recién, estaba algo avergonzado al saber que también la había puesto nerviosa a ella

- te pasa algo Chaud?- pregunta Protoman

- estoy bien, no es nada

Ambos se habían ido a acostar, pero ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, había algo que no los dejaba dormir

A la mañana siguiente Chaud recibió la visita de Lan quien estaba algo alterado

- que sucede?

- un virus, esta borrando toda la información de net city, ninguno de nuestros net navis pudo hacer algo contra el, y ahora Megaman esta...- Lan izo silencio

- esta bien haremos lo que podamos- Chaud toma en su mano el P.E.T y se va con Lan

- llegan donde estaban todos los demás, Riku también estaba allí, ninguno se atrevía a verse a la cara sin saber por que

- Sharkman, Goodman y Scotman también fueron suprimidos

- no puede ser- exclama Miyu

la única que seguía en batalla era Dark

- bien estas listo Protoman? Conexión!

Protoman ingresa a la net, Net city estaba casi destruida y pudo ver claramente como Dark peleaba contra el virus

- es un virus beat?

- si, pero no es igual al que enfrentamos la ultima ves, este es aun mas poderoso, ni siquiera el ultimate program pudo destruirlo.

- maldición!- se escucha el quejido de Riku que estaba usando todos sus chips y ya no sabía que hacer

- por que no podemos hacerle nada? pregunta Dark

- Dark cuidado! esquiva eso!

Por mas que lo intento Dark no pudo estaba demasiado débil como para moverse,

Protoman corrió en su ayuda, la tomo entre sus brazos y la saco del peligro

- gracias Protoman

- escucha, es inútil que sigas atacando a un virus, tu base de datos es muy similar a la de el, es por eso que no puedes dañarlo

- ya lo se, pero...

- tu quédate aquí, intentare vencerlo yo mismo

- te cuidado

- bien... aquí voy

- electro sword battle chip in download!

Protoman intento acercarse, pero fue inútil, el virus pudo golpearlo fácilmente empujándolo lejos del lugar de donde se encontraba, aprovecho para acercarse a Dark y absorber su base de datos

- Barrier battle chip in download!

Una gran barrera cubre a Dark, pero en el instante n que el virus beat se acerco se desvaneció de la nada, dejando a Dark descubierta

- Dark!!- Protoman la empuja con todas sus fuerzas, tomando el lugar de ella. El virus lo absorbe.

- Protoman!- grita al ver que en su P.E.T decía "delte"- no puede ser, no de nuevo- decía tratando de convencerse de que lo que había sucedido no era verdad

- Protoman se fue. Murmura Dark por lo bajo

- lo siento Chaud, fue mi culpa, debí desconectar a Dark cuando pude

- ...

- estas bien?...yo...lo siento

- ...escúchame bien, Dark es la única net navi que nos queda para defender a la net. Deja de lamentarte por lo que acaba de suceder y concéntrate en vence a ese virus de una buena vez!

- ....Chaud... esta bien. cyber sword, black sword y long sword download!

- programa avanzado!- exclama Dark- esto es por Protoman y los demás!

El ataque dio en el blanco, pero al parecer no hubo daño alguno

- no puede ser- dice Dark cayendo de rodillas al piso al igual que Riku, ambas estaban muy agotadas ya habían utilizado todos sus chips especiales, y nisiquiera

esos pudieron hacerle frente a ese virus

la puerta del salón se abre de repente

- espero no haberme demorado mucho

- papá?- pregunta Lan

- hola hijo

- doctor Hikari, díganos como suprimir ese virus- dice Chaud un poco alterado

- ya estoy en eso- el papá de Lan conecta el P.E.T de Riku a una computadora y comienza a cargar archivos

- que esta haciendo?- Pregunta Riku, quien estaba en los brazos de Chaud que la estaba ayudando a sostenerse de pie ( recuerden que se debilitan las dos cuando

usan los chips oscuros )

- estoy instalando un style chips ( o como se escriba, saben a que me refiero, ese como cuando Megaman usa el aqua custom y los otros, de agua, viento, tierra, eléctrico y fuego)

- un style chip? Pero cual?

- uno lo suficientemente fuerte para suprimir ese virus beat...solo falta un poco y... listo, la descarga del energy ligth style ya esta completa

- energy ligth? Pero eso no afectara a Dark? Es decir la luz y la oscuridad son algo completamente diferente

- diferente pero inseparable... no te preocupes, no le ara nada a Dark

- bien, confío en usted, Dark estas lista?

- estoy lista

- energy ligth style!!

El color del traje de Dark cambia a un blanco dorado y un poco de negro

- siento como si toda la fuerza estuviera volviendo a mi

- perfecto ahora hyper beam battle chip in download!

- rayo de luz!!

El rayo pega justo en el blanco, la intensidad de la luz comienza a debilitar a virus beat

- ahora, dale el golpe final, mega paunch download!

Dark golpea con todas sus fuerzas al virus, dejando un resplandor brillante a su alrededor

El virus comienza a desintegrarse mientras que los demás navis son liberados.

Dark vuelve a la normalidad, pero había quedado muy debilitada, se acerca al virus, y antes de que desaparezca, absorbe toda su información

- que esta haciendo?- pregunta Yai

- esta absorbiendo la información de un virus?- pregunta Dex

- eso no es malo?- termina por preguntar Maylu

- no, eso no le hace daño, como ya les dije antes, la base de datos de Dark y ese virus es muy similar, toda esa información le sirve para que recupere la fuerza que predio al usar el energy ligth.

- ya veo

- están todos bien?- pregunta Lan

- si... pero... Protoman aun esta inconsciente

Una parte del brazo de Protoman comienza a oscurecerse

- no puede ser, el virus lo infecto- dice entre dientes Chaud

- no te preocupes, Dark lo ayudara, oigan, los demás pueden irse todo va a estar bien

todos los demás se fueron

- que vas a hacerle a Protoman?- pregunta Chaud

- Dark absorberá la infección

- es seguro?

- si, no hay problema alguno

en ese instante Protoman despierta, sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho. Dark se acerca a el se arrodilla y lo recarga sobre sus piernas

- tranquilízate... estarás bien ya lo veras- dice acariciando suavemente el rostro del net navi del joven Blaze. Le quita el casco ( a no, no puede ser Protoman sin ese casco, me muerooooo, como no se como es imagínenselo con ojos dorados o celestes y flequillo al estilo Chaud pero un poco mas largo y deflecado que bombón � ), el flequillo le cae lentamente por el rostro, el cual Dark toma lentamente entre sus manos acercándose lentamente a el.

Protoman no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero su gesto de dolor se entremezclo con uno de sorpresa al sentir los labios de Dark sobre los suyos.

De repente pudo sentir como todo su dolor desaparecía mágicamente de todo su cuerpo.

Dark se separó de el y se volvió a sentar, dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio y quizás de algo mas...

- te sientes ahora?- pregunta algo agitada y ruborizada a la vez

- ... creo que bien... gracias- Protoman se sienta al lado de ella...

volviendo al mundo real

- genial, Protoman ya esta bien... gracias Riku

- agradécelo...a...Dark- decía algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver- mejor vámonos si?

- que?? pero??...

- es que, aquí estamos de mas... luego te explico...

- oye espera..!

Riku se lleva del brazo a Chaud casi jalándolo... una vez afuera

- que te pasa?... por que te comportas así? eh?

- que no te diste cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar???

- bueno ... si pero... eso fue para ayudar a Protoman no?

- que no lo entiendes? Dark no necesita contacto físico para absorber virus...

-...ya entiendo... bien.... no estas cansada?

- bueno si... un poco, pero ya se me pasará- se tambalea un poco pero Chaud la

sostiene de los hombros, luego le da la espalda y se agacha un poco

- sube... te llevare....

con Protoman y Dark

habían estado bastante callados, no se miraban, o no se atrevían...

-... si necesitas algo... solo avísame... es que, puedes sentirte algo debilitado por lo del virus... ya sabes...- logra por fin decir algo Dark

Un silencio vuelve a apoderarse de la situación... pasan unos minutos

- ...acércate....- le pide Protoman a Dark

- que pasa?- pregunta inocentemente, acercándose un poco a el

- un poco mas...- le pide con un tono de vos algo... indeciso?

- así esta b...- Dark no pudo terminar la frase antes de que Protoman la acercara rápidamente hacia el y la besara.

Ella no sabía bien que estaba sucediendo... pero solo se dejo llevar, saboreando ese dulce sabor.

Unos segundos después ambos se separaron, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Protoman se levanta, dándole la espalda

-...yo .... lo siento...- el se deponía a irse pero antes de que lo hiciera, Dark lo toma de la mano

- por que te disculpas?- le pregunta dulcemente logrando que el joven net navi que estaba con ella se sonrojara

-... es que... pense que tu... es decir... bueno yo- tarta de decir algo, pero sus palabras no podían salir de su garganta ( es horrible cuando pasa eso, créanme me paso y no se lo deseo a nadie, es desesperante que no puedas decirle a esa persona tan especial que la quieres solo por que te da vergüenza o algo así no se bien que... T-T )

Dark ríe tiernamente al verlo tan indeciso

- no tienes que ponerte nervioso sabes... al principio... yo también estaba algo confundida... pero puedo jurarte... que habría dado lo que fuera para que hicieras

eso...

Protoman se queda algo sorprendido por la confesión de Dark... ambos se quedan mirando un largo rato a los ojos para luego abrasarse fuertemente...

que tieeernoooooo... lloro de la emoción...snif... espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi, aunque no sea muy buena para explicar las peleas... jeje -.

Disculpen otra vez por las demoras en subir este cap. Es que estuve estudiando mucho para rendir... sigo disponible para quien quiera decirme algunas cosas que quieran que pasen en este fanfic... eso si, nada subido de tono ok?.

Nos vemos!


	11. capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Mientras Protoman y Dark seguían con lo suyo. Chaud cargaba a Riku hasta su casa. Estaba completamente dormida.

Ella había apoyado su rostro en el hombro derecho de Chaud, el podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello, mientras que los brazos de Riku lo rodeaban...

- se ve que estaba muy cansada...- dice mirándola

al llegar a su casa, la deja en su cama

la mira, se veía tan inocente que a Chaud se le hacía difícil contenerse

- te prometo... que hoy te lo diré...

y se va a hacer unas cosas

un tiempo después ella se despierta

- ... Dónde... es la habitación de Chaud?... debo haberme quedado dormida --u

- ya te despertaste?- pregunta su amigo entrando en su habitación

- si...

- quieres venir con migo a afuera un rato?

- para que?

- quiero mostraste algo

ambos salen al patio de la casa de Chaud, ya era de noche

el joven de cabello bicolor se sube a un árbol y se sienta en una rama. Riku lo

imita

- que querías mostrarme?- le pregunta un poco curiosa

- mira hacia arriba

ella hace lo que el le dice

- lo ves?... la profundidad de la noche... la calidez de las estrellas

- es muy hermoso

- siempre vengo aquí de noche, me ayuda a despejar mi mente y a relajarme

- pues... escogiste un buen lugar... oye, ya es tarde, debo irme

la joven se dispone a bajar del árbol, pero Chaud la detiene del brazo y la acerca

asia si

- que pasa?- pregunta algo confundida

- nada...- dice abrasándola ( ella estaba a espaldas de el, Chaud la abrazaba por detrás se entiende?)

- pero...- dice algo nerviosa

- quédate un poco mas

-...-

Riku no dijo nada, solo se quedo inmóvil

- _"se siente bien"- _piensa Chaud mientras la abrazaba un poco mas fuerte-

_"quiero... decirle... pero no me atrevo... soy un tonto"_-

- te pasa algo?- pregunta Riku ya un poco menos tensa, se separa de el y lo mira de frente

Chaud se la queda mirando a los ojos

- no me había dado cuenta antes...- dice con una voz suave el joven de ojos azules

- ?

- ... de que tus ojos brillan...

- ...los tuyos también...- dice algo sonrojada a lo cual Chaud responde a eso con una dulce sonrisa.

- ...si... me pasa algo...- responde recordando la pregunta que le había echo Riku

- que es?... puedo ayudarte?

- no... es solo... que no me animo a decirlo... que harías si quieres decirle a esa

persona tan especial, que la quieres...?

- ... pues... le diría que la quiero- dice con un tono de voz como si fuera algo obvio

- y si no tienes el suficiente valor para decírselo?- pregunta rápidamente sin darle mucha importancia al tono de voz en el que había respondido anteriormente ella.

- se lo demostraría de alguna manera- responde algo sorprendida por las "dudas"

de su joven amigo

- como?

- ...no se... le daría un beso o algo así... creo

- un beso como...- comienza a decir mientras la toma de los hombros y la acera aun mas a el hasta que sus rostros quedan juntos- ... como este?- Chaud sello los labios de Riku con los suyos.

Ella no sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le resultaba agradable, de un momento a otro Chaud se separa bruscamente y se queda mirando el suelo

- ... debes irte... ya es tarde- dice saltando del árbol y entrando a su casa

riku se queda pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, mientras que bajaba del árbol...

- _"...que voy a hacer ahora...?"_- pensaba algo confundida...

la joven de ojos rojos se va caminando lentamente hasta su casa

Chaud estaba en una situación muy similar, dando vueltas una y otra vez sobre su cama sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer

- como pude hacer eso... soy un idiota...-suspira-...Riku... no puedo quitarte de mi mente...

el joven de cabello bicolor seguía sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que recordó... el día siguiente se volverían a ver... junto con los demás

- genial... ahora como voy a hacer para verle a la cara... soy un cobarde...

Riku llego a su casa... Dark la recibió, pero la notaba algo distraída

- te pasa algo ?- le pregunta curiosamente

- ...

- Riku!- llama su atención

- eh?

- que si te sucede algo...

- no... es decir... no se... bueno... no es nada, olvídalo

La joven de ojos rojos se fue a dormir...

- por que hizo eso?...- se preguntaba una y otra vez.

sin saber por que unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

- por que siento esto... no entiendo...- cerro sus ojos fuertemente... las lagrimas no dejaban de caer... no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, no podía borrase de la cabeza a Chaud

-... me gustaría... que lo vuelva a hacer...- murmuro con un leve sonrojo en sus

mejillas-... aunque no creo... que lo haga

lentamente se tranquilizo, pensar en el la invadía de una extraña calidez, pensar en esa sonrisa difícil de ver ( lo digo porque para que Chaud sonría debe pasar un milagro)- ... mañana lo veré... pero que voy a hacer?...

ambos estaban en la misma situación... pensando en el otro...hasta quedarse dormidos...

al día siguiente Riku se levanta temprano, no había podido dormir bien, desayuna, se toma un baño para despejar su mente...

se termina de cambiar toma su P.E.T y se dirige a reunirse con los demás... al ir caminado hasta la casa de Lan, pasa por la de Chaud... su rostro se puso rojo de

repente al ver que la puerta se abría y el salía por ella...

se escondió tras un árbol hasta que el se adelanto lo suficiente...

- me siento una tonta haciendo esto...- suspira en voz alta

- por que te escondes de Chaud?- le pregunta Dark que aun no estaba enterada de nada, pero algo intuía

- ah... no, yo no estaba escondiéndome de el...- le contesta nerviosamente

- a no?... entonces que estabas haciendo?

-....ah... este... yo.... ah! Si, me estaba escondiendo de el... algún problema con eso!!?- contesta aun mas nerviosa que antes

- no... solo esta esperando que lo admitas...

- �

- jeje... no me mires con esos ojos u

- ... son los únicos que tengo- suspira

- no tienes por que ocultármelo a mi... ya lo se todo...

- que cosa sabes??- pregunta algo alterada

- que paso algo entre tu y Chaud...

- e-eso no es...cierto- responde entrecortadamente con la cabeza baja

- vamos no me mientas...

- como... lo sabes?

- lo vi en tus ojos -... Chaud te a gustado desde que lo conocí

- como puedes estar segura de eso?

- por la forma en que lo ves... la mirada que le dedicas a el es diferente que la de

los demás...

-...

- mejor apúrate o llegaremos tarde...

- ...si

Riku echa a correr hasta que llega a la casa de Lan y se detiene en la puerta

- por que te detienes?- pregunta su net navi

- es que... Chaud esta ahí adentro

- y que con eso?... ah, sabes aveces pienso que eres una tonta

- hey!

Con tanto griterío de parte de las dos, Lan se percata de que estaban afuera y les abre a puerta

- hola Riku

- ah... hola- la joven de cabello negro se queda parada inmóvil en la puerta

- que haces ahí parada? entra- dice empujándola hacia adentro

- que... pero es que...

al entrar dirige una mirada por toda la habitación

- hola- saluda a todos quienes le responden enérgicamente

sigue recorriendo la habitación con su mirada hasta que se encuentra con los ojos de Chaud

inmediatamente ambos las desviaron ( a la mirada) completamente avergonzados y con la cara bastante roja...

continuara.....

-

uf!! Al fin, me rompí la cabeza escribiendo este capitulo!!! Necesito unas merecidas vacaciones después de esto --u

espero que les aya gustado tanto como el anterior je, sigan mandando sus reviews!!! Y que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo!!!!! Espero que después de esta fiesta me inspire un poco mas... U


	12. capitulo 12

Capitulo 12...

al entrar dirige una mirada por toda la habitación

- hola- saluda a todos quienes le responden enérgicamente

sigue recorriendo la habitación con su mirada hasta que se encuentra con los ojos de Chaud

inmediatamente ambos las desviaron ( a la mirada) completamente avergonzados y con la cara bastante roja...

- hola...- saluda Riku con una voz muy baja y avergonzada

- ...hola- Chaud le responde de la misma manera

Maylu y Yai quienes observaron eso se miraron entre si con cierta mirada de aprobación

- sabía que iba a pasar esto- dice Maylu

- era de esperarse- contesta Yai

- deberíamos hacer algo, los dos son tan vergonzosos que a este ritmo no llegaran

a nada...

- opino lo mismo

- de que tanto hablan chicas?- dice de repente Lan que se mete en el medio de la conversación

- de nada que te interese

- o vamos... quiero saber

- no lo entenderías

- por que?

- porque eres muy inmaduro

- que?... yo no soy inmaduro... - dice agachándose y haciendo circulitos en el suelo (saben a cuales me refiero no?)

un poco después Lan se va dejando a Yai y a Maylu solas para que pudieran seguir con su conversación

- bien, ya se que hacer...

en otra parte de la habitación, ni Chaud ni Riku se atrevían a dirigirse la mirada

- oigan!, porque no salimos a dar una vuelta, ¿qué les parece?- dice Yai poniéndose en el medio de estos dos

- ah?... bueno

- no, no quiero- protesta Lan

- Lan... òó

- uugh... esta bien

todos salieron a dar una vuelta. Hasta llegar al parque que estaba al lado del mar/río/océano ( jeje, todavía no me decido u)

- bueno, - comienza a hablar Maylu a Riku quien estaba junto con Chaud, aunque aun no se dirigían la palabra ni la mirada- nosotros iremos a comprar unas cosas,

así que quédense aquí esperándonos... si?

- enserio?- pregunta Dex, que es callado por un codazo proveniente de Tori (aparentemente le único inteligente de los tres jajaja, perdonen las fans de Dex y Lan)

- que?- pregunta aun sin comprender

- ah! olvídalo

- pueden esperarnos- pregunta Yai volviendo a lo importante

- si...- responde Chaud tratando de parecer lo mas tranquilo posible mientras se saca la campera roja que siempre llevaba (hacía calor)

- bien, adiós...

Los demás se fueron dejándolos completamente solos

El joven de ojos celestes se sienta en un banco que estaba bajo un árbol y tenía una vista hacia el mar/río/océano (aaaaah!! Esto es desesperante!!!!! )

Riku lo imita y se sienta a su lado... ambos seguían callados...

Chaud tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, mientras que la joven de cabello negro tenia su mirada clavada en el piso

-... oye... quería pedirte perdón...- dice el en voz baja

Riku estaba roja a mas no poder, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar-... perdón... por que?

Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, como que por que?, realmente no la entendía

- ... pues... porque- Chaud no podía hablar, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta en contra suya...- ah, ... nada, olvídalo

volvieron a quedarse en silencio...

Riku quería saber porque había echo eso el día anterior, y no pensaba irse de ahí sin una respuesta...

- ... quiero saber...por que?

-...?

Riku reunió el valor que le faltaba para terminar la pregunta

- quiero saber por que ayer me.

- HOLAAAAAAAAA!! chicos, que hay?!!!!- Lan aparece de la nada y los interrumpe

(maldito infeliz) ambos se quedan duros como piedra, (en sentido literario)

- LAAN!- se escuchan unos gritos desde lejos, aparentemente de Yai y Maylu con ganas de hacerlo pedasitos.

- tengo que irme- Chaud se levanta de golpe y emprende su camino de regreso

Riku lo ve irse, algo desilusionada? No había obtenido ninguna respuesta...

- ah! Mira, se olvido su campera- dice Yai señalando al banco donde estaba sentado anteriormente- que despistado es...

- Riku, podrías hacerle el favor de llevárselo?

- ah!... Yo?, por que???

- porque la casa de Chaud queda mas cerca de la tuya.

- esta bien...

todos se despides y se van, Riku queda sola en el parque pensando

- por que acepte!!?

- vamos llévaselo...- trata de convencerla Dark

- no me animo...- contesta algo avergonzada ( esta chica es una replica perfecta de mi!!... Pobre...u)

- vamos no te avergüences, solo le darás su abrigo y listo

- esta bien

Riku se va caminando a paso muuuy lento hasta la casa de su "amigo", una ves ahí se detuvo en la puerta de entrada, respiro hondo, y toco el timbre

Chaud abre la puerta, se sonroja un poco al verla

- que pasa?- le pregunta lo mas natural posible

- ah, yo solo... venía a devolverte esto...- dice entregándole la campera roja

- a, gracias... ya me estaba preguntando donde la había dejado...- hace un pausa-

... quieres...pasar?

- ...yo

- ven

- _"ahora no puedo negarme"- _piensa algo nerviosa

- espérame, enseguida vuelvo

Chaud desaparece detrás de una puerta. Mientras tanto Riku toma asiento, deja su P.E.T conectado al de Protoman, así Dark podría estar un rato con el

Chaud regresa y se sienta al lado de ella

- quieres algo?- le pregunta rápidamente

- ... no gracias, _"bien, es ahora o nunca, nadie esta aquí para interrumpir, tengo que preguntarle... o... pedirle?"- _se sonroja al pensar en que el pudiera darle otro beso.

- que pasa?- pregunta al verla tan incomoda

- es que yo... quería saber si...- las palabras no podían salir de su boca, estaba tan nerviosa.

Paso un rato de silencio

-... ya se lo que quieres...- Chaud se acerca a ella y la abraza de costado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella

Riku se pone toda dura del nerviosismo (espero que no le de un colapso nervioso, pobre �), no sabía que hacer...

- mírame- dice el tomando el rostro de la joven de ojos rojos entre sus manos

ella lo mira directamente a los ojos, antes de que Chaud volviera a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Riku volvió a sentirse como la ultima vez, un escalofrío recorría todo el cuerpo del joven de ojos celestes mientras la besaba cada vez mas intensamente.

De un momento a otro se separaron. El la abraza de frente fuertemente, mientras que le susurra al oído- te quiero mucho

La joven de cabello negro se quedo perpleja, sin saber que hacer o decir, solo iso lo que su corazón le decía en ese momento, respondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad

-... yo también te quiero

Chaud subió su rostro mirándola algo sorprendido, nunca se hubiera esperado una respuesta así.

-... te gusto?

Ella asiente con la cabeza, Chaud sonríe y se acerca para besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez, mas lentamente, disfrutando cada instante...

Vuelve a abrasarse

-... eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida- le susurra

- puedo decirte lo mismo- ambos se sonríen

- prométeme algo- dice Chaud mirándola intensamente a los ojos

- que cosa?

- que no volverás a dejarme como aquella vez

- te lo prometo,... nunca voy a dejarte, no importa que pase... siempre estaré contigo...

fin...

-----------------------------

wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Termineeeeee hurra!! Aunque no soy muy buena escribiendo los finales, espero que les aya gustado, escríbanme sus reviews para darme sus opiniones! Quiero saber que les pareció, y quizás podrían darme algunas ideas para empezar a escribir otro.


End file.
